


There's an art to life's distractions

by beans_on_toast



Series: I think you can have my heart [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collars, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, domestic dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast
Summary: Life can get pretty hectic when Joe's preparing for an upcoming exhibit and Nicky's students are nearing their exams. But Nicky comes home one day to find Joe waiting for him, collar in hand, the two boys take an evening to just be with another and reconnect.(Set some unspecified time afterHoney, there is no right way)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: I think you can have my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089752
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	There's an art to life's distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future in the same universe as my fic ['Honey, there is no right way'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253978) but can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Title from Hozier's _Someone New_ (because I love allusion, even to myself)

When Nicky comes home, Joe's kneeling with the collar in his hands. With a soft, indulgent smile, Nicky takes it from Joe. Nicky strokes the soft skin just under Joe's beard. 

'You sure, love?'

'Yes please.' Joe keeps his eyes averted. Nicky coaxes his chin up and buckles the soft leather band around Joe's neck. All the tension drains out of Joe.

'Good boy.' Nicky breathes. Joe shivers. He bends one knee up. Nicky rests his foot there as Joe unlaces his shoes and slides them off, making sure to press a thumb along Nicky's arch. He silently stands and helps Nicky shrug out of his jacket. He tries to remove Nicky's tie but Nicky catches his hands. 

'Save that for later.' Nicky says. Then he presses a kiss to the inside of each of Joe's wrists. Joe feels heat bloom in his belly at the clear implication.

Joe goes to hang up the jacket and put away the shoes as Nicky drifts towards the kitchen. Joe's already laid out all the ingredients but Nicky likes to cook. When he returns, Joe kneels by the counter with his hands in his lap. Nicky cooks around him, occasionally stopping to pat Joe's head or feed him bits of dinner with his fingers. Joe enjoys the feeling of Nicky's hands on him, centering him.

Once dinner is in the oven and the timer set, Nicky tells Joe to stand and finally, _finally_ , presses their lips together. 

'You've been very good Joe.' Nicky whispers. Joe's breath catches, the way it always does when Nicky praises him. 'Have you been thinking of this all day tesoro?' Joe feels his ears burn and ducks his head slightly. He pulls something out of his pocket.

Nicky laughs as Joe hands him the remote control to Joe's favourite vibrating plug. 'Oh you are _very_ prepared my love.' Nicky kisses him again, deeper this time. 'Watch dinner and I'll go pick you out some thing more comfortable to wear.'

Joe sinks back to his knees as Nicky moves past him to the bedroom.

Nicky pauses for a moment at the door and waits for the soft moan as he flips the remote on. With a small smile he ducks into the room. He really is the luckiest man in the world.

Nicky returns to Joe still on his knees in the kitchen and Nicky threads his fingers through Joe's curls and gives a quick tug. 'So good my love, now up.' Nicky helps him stand and gently undresses Joe, pulling off his t-shirt and jeans and helping him into a pair of faded sweatpants. Joe's legs are trembling slightly from being on his knees. Nicky kisses him lightly on the lips.

'Dinner is nearly ready, my heart. Do you want to sit at the table or-' Joe is shaking his head before Nicky even finishes. 'You're such a good boy for me Joe. Go wait by my chair.' He pats Joe gently on the ass and finishes up dinner.

By the time he's plated up the food and pouring the wine, he turns the vibrator up again. Joe is waiting by Nicky's chair, his hands in his lap, his head bowed. Nicky sits down and lightly runs his finger along Joe's naked shoulders. Joe sighs into the touch, tilting his cheek onto Nicky's arm.

'Are you sure you don't want to sit at the table with me my love?' Joe shakes his head again, his eyes still down. Nicky frowns slightly.

'Joe, I need you to speak to me. Let me hear my poet's lovely words.' Nicky catches Joe's chin in his hands and tilts his head up. Joe looks at him, every emotion written in his beautiful brown eyes and Nicky's heart wrenches. 

He knows Joe is stressed. His exhibit with Nile is a few weeks away and there have been late nights and early mornings. It's nearing the end of the term, so Nicky has been busy with his students. How long had it been since they'd last played? Since Nicky had taken all of Joe's problems away and let him float? Joe _needs_ this. And somehow, Nicky hadn't even seen it. 

Nicky pulls lightly on Joe's chin, making him come up on his knees, and bends down so he can capture Joe's lips with his own. 'My beautiful, sweet Yusuf. My heart, my love. I'm so sorry.' Joe whines, moving his hands to Nicky's knees and trying to kiss him again. Nicky tightens the hand on his chin in warning. 'No, no, you've not done anything wrong. You're perfect and I have been neglecting you.' Joe whines again and Nicky shakes his head.

'None of that now tesoro, I am going to take care of you. Go sit on the sofa.' Joe narrows his eyes for a moment and Nicky thinks he might try to say no. Nicky kisses him on the nose, on those adorable freckles that Nicky loves so much. 'Sofa, now.' Nicky says in _that_ tone and Joe huffs. 

Joe stands, but before he can go, Nicky catches his wrist. Nicky rubs his thumb over Joe's pulse point, in the way he had done their first night together. The way he always does, when they came together with such a need. 'Colour please Joe.'

'Green.' Joe says quietly in Italian. His voice sounds hoarse but it lifts Nicky's heart none-the-less.

Joe is sat primly on the sofa when Nicky moves all the plates and drinks over. Nicky throws a blanket around Joe's shoulders and gets the Netflix account set up. He chooses some fluffy baking show they had both seen, so it won't matter if Joe misses it, and settles in next to Joe.

He feeds Joe with his fingers, offering little bites of dinner and praising Joe when he eats them. Nicky loves the way Joe ducks his head when Nicky praises him, so he does it more. Talks about his beautiful lips and his wicked tongue. He makes Joe drink water and his dick twitches when he stares too hard at Joe's throat swallowing. But tonight's about Joe. When they've finished eating, Nicky puts the dishes on the coffee table and wraps Joe up in the blanket. He gently curls Joe's hair around his fingers and scratches at his scalp. Joe melts into him, nuzzling against Nicky's shoulder.

'Nicky?' Joe asks after half an episode.

'Yes tesoro?' Nicky is trailing one hand down Joe's side and enjoying the slight shiver that runs through Joe.

'Are we... are you not going to fuck me?'

'We've talked about your filthy mouth Joe.' Nicky pinches one of Joe's nipples and enjoys the soft noise Joe makes. 'Was that your plan, Joe? Finger yourself open and put a plug in so that you'd be ready for me?' 

Joe opens his mouth to respond but it comes out as a low moan as the plug inside him whirrs to life. Nicky had turned it off when they'd curled up on the couch.

'What was that Joe? Were you trying to plan how I would take you tonight? Are you trying to tell me what to do, my beautiful, sweet boy?'

'No, I'm sorry... Nicky.' Nicky clicks the remote up once more. Joe whines and cants his hips up to find some friction for his now very hard erection. 'No, I'm sorry Nicky. I didn't mean it. _Sir_.' And oh, Joe's playing dirty. They rarely use sir in play, but Joe saying it now, squirming and pawing at Nicky is cheating. Nicky leans in and nuzzles next to Joe's ear. He clicks the vibrator another setting.

'Hands by your side hayati. I'm taking care of you, not the other way around.' Joe's hands tighten in Nicky's dress shirt almost reflexively and when he takes a moment too long, Nicky drops the remote one and cups Joe's face in his hands. 'Joe, look at me. Colour my love.'

'Green, I... I want...' 

'Shh, shh. You're doing so well Joe. You're so perfect for me. Are you saying you want to be good? You can nod if it's easier.' Joe nods jerkily. 'You want to be a good boy for me but you're finding it hard.' Another nod. Nicky kisses Joe on the forehead and then on the lips. 'Can I tie your hands to help you be a good boy for me?'

' _Please_ Nicky.'

Nicky releases Joe's face and pulls off his tie. It's not long enough to do a fancy knot and Nicky doesn't want to leave Joe to grab one of their ropes from the bedroom. He idly thinks about stashing one in the living room as he binds Joe's hands in front of him. Joe watches him with parted lips and glassy eyes. Nicky rubs a thumb along Joe's lip and Joe opens his mouth automatically, swirling his tongue around it.

'You're so beautiful Joe. I love that you trust me this much. I'm going to make you feel so good hayati.' Nicky shuffles awkwardly so he can lay back on the armrest and indicates for Joe to sit in between his legs. Joe moves slowly and needs a lot of help, but eventually he's sat with his back to Nicky's chest. Nicky wraps his arm around him and presses soft kisses and bites to Joe's shoulders and neck. Joe moans and writhes against him. Nicky turns the vibrator up again and Joe's keens.

'Nicky, please, _sir._ ' Joe babbles in Arabic and Italian and possibly Dutch. Nicky traces his fingertips lightly over the shape of Joe's hard cock but doesn't give enough pressure for Joe to find any relief. Joe bites his lips and pushes his hips back against Nicky. Nicky instantly moves his hand and drops the setting on the toy.

'Joe, I've already told you, you're not in control tonight.' Nicky whispers in Joe's ear and thrills at the goosebumps that raise on Joe's skin. 'You need to behave, or I'm going to keep you tied up and get myself off as you watch. Is that what you want?'

'No.' Joe pants. 'Please, I'll be good. I'll be so good. Whatever you say. 'm a good boy.' 

'Then I need you to hold very still. Yes, that's it.' Nicky turns the toy back on and Joe twitches but keeps his hips still. 'You're doing wonderfully Joe. You listen to me so well.' Nicky slides his hand down Joe's side, and under the waistband of Joe's sweatpants. 'I'm going to take you in my hand now, tesoro. And I'm going to make you feel good. Let me take care of you.' 

Nicky wraps his hand around Joe's cock. Joe's painfully hard and leaking precum at the tip. Nicky spreads it with his hand, working up and down Joe's shaft. Joe doesn't complain, but Nicky knows Joe prefers it wet and messy. He moves his hand away and holds it in front of Joe's mouth. Joe leans forward and licks across Nicky's palm before Nicky can even ask. 

Nicky's chest blooms with warmth. 'So good Joe, that you knew what I wanted. You are perfect for me. I love you so much.' Nicky starts pumping his hand up and down. Joe's legs are trembling slightly from keeping still and Nicky doesn't want to tease him anymore. Joe's been so good for him. Nicky nips at Joe's ear lightly.

'This is how I made you come the first time, do you remember? I wanted to get my mouth on you, after you were so perfect sucking my cock. Joe, you were a vision. I think I knew right then I was going to keep you.' Joe whines and moves his hips slightly, but Nicky's too far gone to care at this point. He speeds his hand up. 'You're amazing Joe. I can't believe I get to have you, every night in my bed. On our sofa.' Joe gasps out a laugh. 'I can't imagine being anywhere else but here, taking care of you. You make me feel so good and I want to give that to you. Do I make you feel good Joe?'

'Yes! Nicky, yes!' 

'Then come for me Joe. Come for me, my heart. I've got you.' Nicky turns up the toy one last time and twists his wrist just the way Joe likes it. Joe comes with a shout, his hips arching off the sofa and his come spilling hot over Nicky's hand and onto the blanket. 

Nicky presses Joe's hips back down and milks the last bit of his orgasm out of him, whispering praise in his ear. Joe arches off the sofa again with a hiss and Nicky fumbles to turn the toy off. Joe collapses back against Nicky with a groan.

'You alright my love?' Nicky asks, brushing some stray curls off Joe's forehead. Joe turns slightly and curls up against Nicky's chest.

'I'm okay. Needed that.' Joe mumbles. Nicky laughs.

'Yes, you did. I'm sorry I didn't look after you.' 

'Hey, none of that.' Joe pushes himself up so he can kiss Nicky's lips. 'We've both been busy.' Joe nipped at Nicky's lip lightly.

'Cheeky. You're still wearing the collar.' Nicky tugs on one of the D rings and Joe kisses him again to shut him up. 'Let's get you wrapped up and in bed, hmm?' Nicky pulls the blanket tighter around Joe.

'Can we finish watching this episode?' Joe asks with a grin. 'Sir?'

Nicky laughs. He is absolutely besotted with this man. 'Anything for you, my dear. Anything for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> 'Beans, didn't you just upload this as a chapter in your tavern ficlets?'
> 
> 'Yes, yes I did! But I realised it's actually long enough to be it's own and it makes more sense to put it in a Collection with the first fic and I'm very, very tired.' XD
> 
> My apologies to Bedalk05 & Marivan for losing their comments. I love you both so very much! XXXX
> 
> Someone in the tavern asked for soft dom/sub domesticity and here we all are.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to the denziens of the tavern on the All & More Discord server.
> 
> Happy New Year! Hope you're all stay safe.


End file.
